uchihasenjufandomcom-20200216-history
Gghn
This character is legit with site Uchiha making rules. Another warning: This character may be considered overpowered by some and therefore will only be used at the request of other authors, or in the personal works of the owner. Ibitsu Uchiha (団扇歪, Uchiha Ibitsu) is the former leader of the Uchiha clan; he later leaves the Uchiha clan when his sons, Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha gained their Mangekyō Sharingan, and force him out, becoming the new leaders themselves. He is feared as "Ibitsu of the Izanagi" (歪乃伊弉諾, Ibitsu no Izanagi) for his mastery and overcoming of the drawbacks of Izanagi. During his time in the clan, he secretly conducted research together with his two sons on achieving new heights of power by combining the powers of Sharingan to form a more advanced Sharingan. This lead to his sons discovering the Mangekyo first. When Hashirama Senju and Madara's now united Uchiha clan invade, what is now the Land of Fire, to form their alliance, the Hidden Leaf Village, he manages to attack the Uchiha, killing his best friend and his, now blind, son Izuna. The killing of his son granted him Mangekyo Sharingan, and the taking of his friend's eyes granted him the "Eternal" Mangekyo Sharingan; allowing him to be even with his eldest son, Madara. The principal antagonist of Riyan's part of the series, Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning, he currently resides with Tatsu together with Riyan and his teammates. He also is an antagonist in Ryun Mazuka's part in the story, as he is after the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. Appearance Ibitsu's appearance has regularly been compared to that of Madara or Izuna (though more-so Madara), often when Ibitsu is mistaken for his son. Like his son, he possessed the same blueish-black-colored spiky hair with the addition of a long ponytail similar to Jiraiya's, and a mess of hair on his head that hangs over his eyes. His facial features are more distinguished compared to Madara's visible ones. He wore a standard Uchiha male uniform and a blue robe with the addition of a distinctive short red left sleeve with white jagged edges. Personality Despite his current villainous status and former position of authority, Ibitsu is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Ibitsu is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversion and make small talk, which often infuriates the one he is talking to, but he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting everyone around him. He is extremely arrogant, insulting even the strongest of ninja and treating Tatsu members, other than Riyan, as mere tools. He even spoke derogatively of Seireitou Kawahiru, who is recognized as one of, if not the strongest of the Yonkō and possesses the Yóngqíyǎn. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him. Ibitsu seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with peoples' emotional states for his own amusement. As mentioned earlier, he initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellows, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. When Shiroke, Fusuma, or Kuro Tsū are in danger of death, he lazily states there is nothing he can do about it, and when the aforementioned teammates are apparently overwhelmed by their opponents' respective techniques, he only asks his own opponent if thier own jutsu are that powerful. However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled around Riyan. Ibitsu comments that it's horrible that one should turn his back on a clan's mate who respects him. Ibitsu claims to have lost everyone who was of any relevance to him, causing some reluctance to allow others to get close to him; this is a direct effect of his own sons betraying him. Of the people who are still alive, Ibitsu is on the best terms with his student, Riyan. After his joining of Tatsu he begins taking a special interest in his development, as shown from his regular checking up on Riyan and his eating habits. Ibitsu is just as devoted to his only friend as Riyan is to his deceased brother, Mataiden; this is because Riyan is the only member of the Uchiha who sought him out and respects him, leading them to have a father-son relationship. Synopsis Tsukiakari arc * The Last Uchiha * Ghosts from the Past * Hatred for the Leaf * Konoha's Defense * My Ninja Way.. * Return of the Rinnegan!!! Abilities Most of Ibitsu's abilities are still unknown. He is thought to be one of, if not the, strongest Uchiha to ever live, and one of the most gifted ninja in history. He has also been noted to have been born with particularly powerful chakra, having an unusually large amount of chakra, even by Uchiha standards. Shiroke, upon sensing Ibitsu, stated she had never seen so much chakra in one place. Even when he fought without his Sharingan's power in one instance, Riyan compared his chakra supply to that of of himself. His son, Madara, claims that Ibitsu is similar to Kisame, in that both are like a Tailed Beast without a tail. He is also said to have been able to force a jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails to manifest it's chakra cloak, no matter the jinchuriki's control over the beast. Intelligence Arguably the most fearsome trait of Ibitsu is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the ninja world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the Mangekyo before he or his sons had awakened it, as well as the obscure method in which to obtain it. Throughout the series since his introduction, he has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a strong-hearted leader with the best intentions for the ninja world, while still only caring about the welfare of the Uchiha. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan spans over 90 years, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans". He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Sharingan's special abilities, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, he is also shown to be highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself to leave no blind-spots. Sharingan Being of the Uchiha Clan, and as noted by Riyan, Ibitsu is a true successor of the Sharingan eye. From a stationary position, he would study an opponent's movements with his Sharingan and respond accordingly, often with a genjutsu. He could cast a genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change. Ibitsu had trained so much with his eyes that he had reached the stage where he could have his Sharingan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. The eyes most fearsome trait allows him access to the Izanagi technique, a jutsu forbidden even amongst the Uchiha clan. When the justu is activated, Ibitsu temporarily gains the power to turn the reality within his personal space into an illusion. With the ability to turn his own body into a genjutsu, Ibitsu is capable of negating any injury he should receive from an opponent. This allows him to survive otherwise fatal attacks, while still retaining the ability to inflict physical injury to his opponent. However, the side effect of the jutsu is that for every 60 seconds Izanagi remains activated, he loses sight in his Sharingan eyes. However, he is the first Uchiha to master this technique and negate the ensuing blindness. Once his Eternal Mangekyo was unlocked, he noticed that he could use Izanagi for the full 60 seconds, with the new side effect being that his vision becomes severely blurred for 60 seconds after the technique, leaving him vulnerable. Once his sight becomes clear again, he can use Izanagi once more. "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan .]] Ibitsu possessed the Mangekyō Sharingan, which increased his already great power, and enabled him to use his most powerful techniques. With his left eye, he could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for what seems like days in a matter of seconds. With his right eye he could use Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which allowed him to create a black flame that he could direct by moving his eye to burn through seemingly anything in its path, including fire itself. His final technique was Susanoo, a technique that uses both eyes to manifest itself as a spectral being. Physical Strength & Taijutsu As the former leader of the Uchiha clan, he is almost required to be highly proficient in taijutsu combat, which he had been training in ever since he first awakened the Sharingan. He is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Tatsu, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against his two sons, Madara and Izuna. He can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless he allows it. He is powerful enough to stop Riyan's Susanoo with just one hand (albeit Riyan was merely training with Ibitsu and might not have been going all out) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of his sword. He also stopped Renji's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Fusuma in the process. He was even able to stop Kurisu's giant Totsuka blade with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level. Ibitsu is able to effortlessly cut through the spear and wrist of Riyan's Susanoo. Speed As the former leader of the Uchiha, he is also highly proficient in speed. He actively uses his mastery of speed-related techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting him almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. His movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. It has also been noted by Riyan that his speed is the fastest of all of the Uchiha clan. Ibitsu is shown to easily outmaneuver Seireitou's Jinchuriki forms and Riyan's Eight Tailed form's-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on the former's shoulder and still dodge a point-blank attack. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of A-rank level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Elemental Techniques In addition to the sheer number of skills at Ibitsu's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Even Riyan, an extremely experienced member of the Uchiha, immediately recognized his target to be Uchiha Ibitsu after seeing his prowess in fire jutsu. With much assistance from his Sharingan he has mastered multiple elements furthered by his old age, which he is able to use together for various combo attacks or strategies. Individually, he is able to perform lightning-based jutsu with great detail in their shape and is able to perform water-based jutsu without an existing water source nearby. He has also been shown using wind-based jutsu, and he is otherwise at least knowledgeable enough with Earth Release to help train Riyan in its use. Trivia * The kanji for his name translates as "Warped" and as "Elliptical". * All of his current Lightning Release jutsu are copied with his Sharingan from Kakashi and Sasuke's variants of Chidori. The reason behind this is because Ibitsu often kept an eye on Konoha, as it had formidable jutsu, and whenever a good jutsu came along he would attempt to copy it with his Sharingan.